Immersive displays typically include a display surface that is larger than a field of view of a user such that the user may view different portions of displayed image or video content by turning his or her head. In some cases, the display surface is shaped to at least partially surround the user to provide increasingly immersive experiences. Immersive displays have many potential uses including, but not limited to, recreational displays, immersive gaming platforms, simulators for aircraft or automotive applications, and real-time displays in place of transparent windows in supersonic or hypersonic aircraft where windows may be undesirable or infeasible.
Immersive displays may typically include a system for projecting images onto a display surface, in part due to challenges associated with creating seamless arbitrarily-shaped display surfaces using flat-panel displays that have been traditionally fabricated in rectangular shapes. However, projection systems may impose requirements on system size or weight that may limit their effective implementation or reliability in some applications.